Day Tripper
by LennMcHarriStarr007
Summary: Modern day Julia somehow ends up in the year 1965 in England while the Beatles are filming in Help. Little does she know, that by Befriending them, she turns the movie into a terrible reality all while falling in love with one Beatle. Will she be able to protect them from danger or become the enemy's next victim?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fellow readers! The main character is 20. This story will get better as it keeps moving. I thought I'd write something…. timetravely. This chapter is really short so don't be mad. Enjoy!**

Chapter one

I had no idea what happened to me that day. I never would. Now, I stood in a new colorful place, my head spinning. This place looked awfully familiar from somewhere.

Minuets ago, I was watching my favorite movie, Help. Then something dawned on me. The buildings, the cars, the country land…. this was all in the movie. It had to be a dream. I couldn't be inside a _movie_ in _1965_ could I be? It still had to be 2013?

I was to be proven wrong. In the distance ahead of me, I heard footsteps. Running footsteps. A group of people was running straight at me! Four people?

Four men with long hair ran closer. My stomach dropped. The Beatles! My face grew pale. The four figures got closer and closer until…. SMACK! I was on the ground confused.

" Oh, I'm terribly sorry, let me help you," a familiar voice panted. A soft hand grabbed mine and pulled me up. It was Paul McCartney! I felt like fainting. John Lennon, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr were there too.

Paul and the others stared in concern. " Are you alright?"

" Y-Yes."

John tilted his head at my shirt that said in bold letters 'Cars 2' with all the little Cars characters on it. " I've never seen a bird wear that before," he whispered in Paul's ear.

Paul's POV

We were just shooting the scene of our new movie where we're running away from some Indian freaks trying to cut our heads off. Then I ran right into a woman. That moment I noticed how pretty she looked with a strand of her light brown hair tucked behind her ear. I wanted to know her more... " Are you alright?," I asked remembering I just ran into her. " Y-Yes."

Her shirt was like nothing I've ever seen before. The cars with eyes sort of freaked John and I out. She looked like she was going to faint or something. I looked around. Where were the camera men? No one was here ever since… No that couldn't be right. Since I ran into this woman? George spoke up.

" What's yer name?"

She looked at George. " Julia." John smiled. That was his mother's name.

Then, she mumbled something that surprised us all: " I'm from the future."

"What?" we all said at once. 'Julia' must've been sick or something…

**I'll update soon. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again viewers. I give you chapter 2! I'm busy during this time of year so please don't be mad if I'm not updating quickly. Thank you for the reviews! **

**;)**

Chapter 2

Julia's POV

It was only a matter of time before I realized that I'd fainted. And that the _Beatles_ carried me into their house. I drowsily opened my eyes to reveal four familiar faces hovering over me.

" She's up.."

" Oh look who's up."

" Shhh… she might have a headache."

Those voices spun around in my head before I finally came to my senses and leaped off of the sofa I was sitting on.

" Where am I?," I blurted out.

John Lennon stared at me a smirk beginning to appear on his face.

" What? You don't know where you are?," he stated mockingly. " You're in a mystical land, full of uni-"

" Shut up John," Paul suddenly snapped interrupting his bandmate. I stood there rubbing the back of my head. I stared up at Paul's concerned eyes.

There was something about the way he was looking back at me that made me blush slightly. I swore I saw him do the same...

George walked over to me patting me on the back.

" You said your name was Julia, right?"

I took my eyes off of Paul to see George's toothy smile.

" Yes."

I ran my fingers through my hair placing a strand behind my ear and smiled. Ringo stood besides George. " What was that you said about being from the future then?," he asked.

Everything around me seemed to freeze. I wasn't in America anymore. I was inside the Beatles house! They would never believe me. I had to keep this a secret.

" Ummm… yeah, about that…." I stopped in mid sentence.

Paul looked out of the window. " Eh, what about the camera crew? Y'know for Help?"

The other four Beatles walked over and stuck their head out of the window. I still stood in the living room.

" I think they're pointing at us," George said.

John looked over at George. " They have guns."

" I'll go tell them there's no crew," Ringo suggested as he walked out of the door .

As Paul walked back to the living room, I noticed him staring at me, his head cocked to one side. " You surprise me."

I looked up at his large hazel eyes, slightly taken aback.

" No, no, not like that I mean… other girls would be animals when we would actually let them into our house. But not you. Quite calm you are. That's a good thing y'know."

Taking it as a compliment, I smiled. He then got up and walked away. The whole time I've liked the Beatles, I'd never had a favorite. Now, I did.

**Merry Christmas! I'll update soon!**


	3. Chaper 3

Chapter 3

John's POV

"You surprise me," Paul said to Julia.

" No, no, not like that I mean… other girls would be _animals_ if we would actually let them into our house. Not you. Quiet, you are. That's a good thing y'know."

Typical Paul, that is. Always a womanizer.

I was still wondering why the press wasn't here. And why this bird, Julia was here. She was sort of a pretty one too.

I think, well know that Paul fancies her. That look that he gets when something shakes him...

" Shouldn't you be at home at this hour?," George asked.

Julia frowned. " I don't really have a home."

Was it true? The truth was I could care less. As long as she would leave. Or stay. I wasn't in the best of moods.

I wondered where Ringo was. He had been gone for 5 minuets now.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of glass shattering. We all looked to see a broken window. " Bloody ' ell what's that?!"

" Where's Ringo?," George asked frantically. Paul was standing protectively in front of Julia. He bent down to pick something up. " Eh, Look at this. A bullet!"

I rushed over to Paul. " A _red_ bullet." I pondered for a moment. Red? Familiar.

In fact, it was _very _familiar. I pondered scratching my head. Red…..

George found splatters of red on the ground.

Julia's POV

This was all too familiar. The movie! Of course! " Red! Just like in Help!," I said.

The three Beatles stared at me confused. George snapped his fingers. " Eh, she's right. Remember when the Indian guys want to kill Ringo and paint everything red or something?"

" Yeah, but that's not real!"

" What if it is?," I asked.

Just then, an arrow broke through another window. It had a red balloon attached to it which popped when the arrow hit the wall barely missing Paul. Paint splattered everywhere - a direct scene from the movie.

" Okay, so it is real! But if it is, what about Ringo?!," John frantically asked.

This made no sense at all. Me in _1965_? A _movie_ coming to _life_? Even so, Ringo was in danger. And he needed help. The Beatles needed help. I needed help! My help? I wasn't too sure yet.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, guys! The story continues…..**

Paul's POV

Everyone was running all over the place like madmen! I stayed in front of Julia for no reason.

I jumped as the door flew open, revealing… Ringo!

" They've gone mad out there, y'know," he panted.

I noticed the ruby ring on his finger was missing. " The movie, Ringo…. it's real! They're out for blood now, ring or not. Just to satisfy them with red," I cried out.

George grabbed his friend's hand, examining it. " Where's the ring?"

Ringo's blue eyes were confused. " Took it."

I took a deep breath. Julia was still here. The moment bumped into her, I fell in love. I know it's sort of weird at a time like this, but her accent I loved. American, but not Southern or anything, just…. amazing, realy. I just gazed at her, ignoring the broken glass and the panic of the others. Until…..

George's POV

" Paul! Paul? Hello?"

The bloke was just standing there staring at Julia. He snapped out of it. " Hm?"

" We need to straighten things out, Paul. Do you have a place to stay?," I asked looking at Julia. She looked down.

John walked over, broken glass crackling beneath his feet. " There's a hotel down the road y'know."

I smiled. Paul's eyes seemed to light up. " I could drive you."

" Thank you, but, I'm afraid I can't stay there."

" Why not?"

" I don't have any m- ."

Paul scoffed. " I'll pay, love."

That was unlike Paul. Why was he being so generous? He obviously was lovestruck. Wait till he finds out how expensive the place is…

Julia's POV

" Thank you, but, I'm afraid I can't stay there," I said to Paul who just offered to drive me to a hotel. That was awfully nice though.

" Why not?" He stared at me with a smirk on his face that made me blush slightly. I tried to hide it.

" I don't have any m-."

He scoffed, interrupting me. " I'll pay, love."

That was enough. I couldn't take it. I was obviously in love with him. But did he feel the same? Here I was in this… different world leaving behind my whole life - and my job that I was bound not to tell anyone about.

**Anyone have any guesses what Julia's job was? Sorry about the short chapter 'n all…. ;)**


End file.
